Days Of Downton
by RhythmAndTime
Summary: A collection of Downton Abbey drabbles, covering random episodes each time. 1st Downton fic :) K for now, might be changed later on.
1. Waiting

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Downton Abbey or any of the characters. Julian Fellowes beat me to it. **_

1. Waiting

She waited. Or more specifically, she was waiting for _him_. She'd waited a long time for this moment. To see her husband, to not have a table between them and to finally touch him. No guard watching them. Time on their own. Time _together_. She stood outside the wrought iron gates, a chauffeur waiting patiently in a car a few steps behind, that would take them back to Downton. She began to grow impatient. Thoughts that had plagued her for months resurfaced.

_What if they've decided to keep him locked up? What if they've found something else to accuse him of the murder? What if…_

Her 'what if's' were interrupted by the sound of rusted iron being dragged along the gravel. The gate had been dragged back, revealing a row of low, dreary looking buildings. She glanced up, trying to spot him. Finally, she saw him, walking towards her, with a smile on his face. How long she had waited for this moment. How much she'd longed for this moment. She started walking briskly towards him before breaking into a run, not able to contain herself anymore. She reached him in a few strides and flung her arms around his neck. Burying her head in the crook of his neck, she took in his familiar scent and the way his arms were wrapped tightly around her, making her feel safe. Safer than she had felt for a long time.

"Welcome back." She whispered

**_A/N: This is my first Downton Abbey fanfic/drabble, I'm not to sure about it but hey, it's fun so I'll continue :) Please review and tell me what you think :) _**


	2. Freedom

_**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Downton Abbey or any characters. Julian Fellowes is older than me and therefore had more time to think them up. **_

**__**2. Freedom

John stood impatiently in the prison foyer, waiting for the guard to open the dreaded iron gates which took his freedom from him but was now returning it to him. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the stale white walls. Only five more minutes until he was a free man again. Five more minutes until he could return to Downton and resume his post as his Lordship's valet. Only five more minutes until her could see and touch his beloved wife, Anna, without a blasted table separating them. He looked up at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time. Only three minutes left. Was it just him or was time going slower than normal? John smiled to himself and shook his head. Being locked up in a cell really made you think about things. His thoughts drifted back to Anna, and about how things would be like when he returned to Downton. Whispers and dirty looks? Being avoided by fellow servants? Ignored? Bates sighed. He'd just have to wait and see. If there was one thing that prison had taught him was to be patient and wait. But what about Anna? He worried whether anything would be different between them.

_What if she's found someone else? What if she's realised I'm not worth all this hassle? What if she's embarrassed about being a prisoners wife? What if..._

__"Sir!"

John spun around and came face to face with a youngish looking guard, irritation clearly evident in his piercing green eyes.

"Er, yes?"

The guard raised an eyebrow and motioned to the open gateway behind him.

"Get. Out."

John didn't need to be told twice. He walked briskly past the guard and out into the cold November air. He looked around, taking in the scene. Bates never realised how much he'd missed seeing everything around him. His gaze swept across the landscape before coming to rest on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She smiled at him before breaking into a jog and throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her slim frame, glad to finally be able to hold her in his arms again. He took in her familiar sweet scent and rested his head on top of hers. Her sweet voice floated up to his ears.

"Welcome back."

**_A/N- I know this is the same as the last, but this time it's from Bates view and everything he's feeling. Each drabble is going to be written from all the characters that are involved views. Hope ya'll enjoyed and please review and add to favourites if you think it's worthy enough! _**


	3. The Question

3. The Question

Matthew Crawley was never one for being depressed on a day such as Christmas. Well, apart from when he was without the one person he loved. He was currently standing next the Dowager at the annual Christmas celebration. He was watching Mary. She looked up, caught his gaze and smiled, before her attention was caught by Edith. Sighing, he turned back to Violet.

Matthew nodded, only really half-listening to the Dowager. It wasn't that she was boring, it's just she had a tendency to…ramble.

"Matthew, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm getting this crazy notion that you didn't listen to a word I just said." Violet raised an eyebrow and frowned at the young man. " You can pick up some useful tips from listening to me. Ask Robert, he'll tell you."

"I'm sure he would." Matthew forced a smile and a relaxed look onto his features.

" You'd be better off going over to talk to her than staring at her from across the room."

Matthew's head snapped towards Violet. "W-what?" He lowered his voice and bent closer to Violet. "I'm not staring at Mary, I'm just... I think I might leave soon, I'm getting tired."

"Hmmm...of course you are. Fighting with your feelings is a rather tiring business. I completely agree."

Matthew sighed in defeat. The woman was completely impossible. "I'm going to go and get some fresh air." He muttered, before slipping out the crowded room and out into the cold December night. He was quite surprised to see Mary standing on the steps, looking downhearted and rather depressed. He wondered over to where she stood, feet crunching through the newly fallen snow.

"That was fun." He smiled as he came up next to her. "There'll be a few thick heads in the morning."

Mary smiled up at him. A smile that made his heart flip.

"No doubt they'll think it's worth it."

Matthew chuckled quietly and gazed at her. The falling snow had settled in her hair and she looked beautiful.

"So you're really going to America?" He asked her. He didn't want her to leave, he'd much prefer it if she stayed although he didn't know how to tell her. "Would Carlisle really make your life a nightmare if you stayed?"

Mary sighed and gazed up at the sky before replying. "I couldn't tell you. Maybe. Even if he does let me go, my story's still out there. And always will be."

Matthew considered his answer carefully before replying. He had once chance.

"Would you stay? If I asked you to?"

Mary looked at him, surprise clearly evident in her dark eyes. "Oh Matthew, you don't mean that." She looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his gaze. "You know yourself we carry more luggage than the porters at King's Cross. And what about the late Mr. Pamuk? Won't he..reserrect himself every time we argued?"

"No."

Mary turned to face him, taken aback by his reply.

"You mean you've forgiven me?"

Matthew smiled at her. "No, I haven't forgiven you."

"Well then." Mary murmured as she resumed staring at the ground. Why would he forgive her?

But Matthew wasn't finished. "I haven't forgiven you because… I don't believe you need my forgiveness. You've lived your life and I've lived mine. Now it's time to live them together." He hoped to God Mary would get the gist of what he was implying.

Mary's eyes widened and she stared at him. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying?

"We've been on the edge of this so many times Matthew. Please don't take me there again unless you're sure." Mary begged him; she didn't want her heart broken again.

Matthew gazed into her gorgeous eyes and smiled. "I am sure."

Mary gazed at him, wanting to be sure he wanted to do this. "And your vows to the memory of Lavinia?"

Matthew exhaled and looked away before returning his gaze to her. "I was wrong..I..I don't think she wants us to be sad and she was someone who never caused a moment's sorrow in her whole life."

Mary nodded. "I agree. "

"Then will you?"

Mary struggled for words, but there was one more thing. "You must say it properly. I won't answer unless you…kneel down and everything."

Matthew chuckled with amusement before kneeling down on one knee and taking her gloved hand in his own.

"Lady Mary Crawley." He began, smiling up at her. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Mary held back happy tears before letting out a breathy "Yes."

Matthew stood up and pressed his lips firmly to hers before hugging her tightly. Christmas couldn't have been any better.

**_A/N- Wow, so far a chapter a day :) this was actually written for a friend who wanted me re-create the proposal between Mary and Matthew, that's why its so long. Most of the dialogue was taken from the actual Christmas episode. I'm too lazy to think up my own. Im not sure about Violet, I think she was a bit OOC but oh well :) please review and add to favourites if you think it was worthy enough :)_**


End file.
